AkuRoku- Tears
by RedReaper180
Summary: Warning- Yaoi(guy x guy, gayness, etc. haters will hate, just don't hate here) This will hold a bunch of AkuRoku short stories I write, they'll all be fluff, I'll make a separate one for lemon. This may also have a little Xigbar x Demyx too but it'll be 99.9999999(etc)% AkuRoku. (I don't own KH, obviously. But I *do* own this fic!) Plz enjoy! And review.
1. Tears

Kyaaaa :3 soo cuteeeee! I love AkuRoku so muchhhhhh! This is my first ever fluff but my second ever fanfic. Check out my 18A lemon called Bittersweet Crimson, or just stick to this one. Sho kyooooottt! 3 Ttyl, kittens.

XXXXX

Walking down the dark hallway, Roxas enters the relatively empty common room. The only two people there are Xigbar and Demyx, both on opposite sides of the room.

"Damn, another day off?"Roxas sighs, reading the sign posted on the window. Xigbar looks up.

"Hey, Tiger. Never thought I'd hear someone say they don't want a day off," he laughs. "Axel told me to say that he's sleeping."

"Go figure," Roxas sighs. "And Xion's training again? Why don't you guys train?"

"Heh, as if. When we've got the day off of fighting, we aren't going to waste it on fighting."

"So what will you do? Sit here all day?"

"Pretty much, maybe I'll go sight-seeing around the castle." With that, he gets up and walks out of the room. Demyx chuckles a little, before continuing to strum his sitar. Roxas watches for a moment before trudging back down the hallway. He doesn't want to sit alone on the tower again today, it's too lonely. He knows he doesn't have a heart so he can't feel these emotions of loneliness, but there's still something nagging in the back of his head that makes him uncomfortable when he's not with his friends. Or Axel at least...

Arriving at the training area, Roxas pushes open the door slightly with his gloved hand and sees Xigbar training with Xion.

"Watch out, Poppet!" He laughs, leaping up onto a balcony and firing at her multiple times. One shot hits Xion, but she quickly deflects the rest of them. She then charges forward, using her momentum to carry her up the wall and strike at Xigbar. He jumps over her and lands with a thump in the middle of the arena.

"Looks like we've got an audience." Roxas looks behind himself to see Demyx watching as well.

"Mind if I join?" Demyx asks.

"Not at all," Xion responds, "You too, Roxas?"

"Nah, I've got other things to do. Castle sightseeing..." He mutters, closing the door and heading to the roof.

Walking out into the sunlit roof, he gazes wistfully at the sun. The nagging feeling- loneliness?- begins to grow as he just stands there, thinking about eating ice cream with Axel. He turns swiftly and walks back into the building.

_I don't care if he wants to sleep. I want to see him more than he wants to sleep._

Roxas decides as he storms towards the dorms. Completely oblivious to anyone else, Roxas marches right by Larxene.

"Looks like a shitstorm's rolling in," she mutters, continuing on her way.

As Roxas walks up to the door, there is a slight snoring noise. He opens the door and scrunches up his face. Sleeping face up in the bed in the far corner of the room is Axel, wearing only his black boxers with flames decorating the legs. His left arm dangles of the bed, while his right one is draped across his muscular abs. His mouth is open and he's snoring lightly. Roxas can't help but regret -wait, regret's an emotion- having to wake him up. Despite that, he closes the door behind himself, shuffles over to the bed, and plops himself down, right on Axel's stomach, straddling him. Axel's green eyes pop open, but he doesn't move at all.

"H-hey, Roxy," He laughs nervously, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Roxas places his gloved hands on Axel's chest and slowly leans forward, only inches from Axel's face. Axel holds his breath, silently hoping that Roxas will do what he thinks he will. Roxas closes his eyes and places a small kiss on the tip of Axel's nose.

"I was lonely."

"What about Xion?"

"I was lonely for you," he responds, opening his eyes. A small stream of tears runs from his left eye as he smiles widely at Axel, showing all his teeth. Axel, shocked at the tears, wraps his arms around Roxas, hugging him tightly. Roxas wipes the tears away, but more keep coming, and soon, tears stream from Axel's eyes too.

"I'll always be here for you, Roxy. I'll always be here to bring you back, got it memorized?"


	2. Christmas Day 1

Man, I'm so uninspired X( right when I get a new laptop, too~! I'm tryin' guys! Well here, It's a bit late (hah, a bit) but here's that Christmas special I think I promised you!

XXXXX

Carrying an old cardboard box, Roxas and Xion are decorating the main hall for christmas. It's not like anybody actually celebrates it, it's a holiday based off of emotions, but Demyx'll do anything for another day off. Having nothing better to do, Roxas and Xion had decided to take it upon themselves to research what Christmas is and what they should do to act like they can celebrate it. Axel tagged along for finding out what Christmas was and buying decorations, feeling bad for abandoning Roxas last break, but soon after they returned, he claimed that they could handle it from there and slouched away to his room. They had now been decorating for a few hours after Axel had left.

"Roxas? I'm gonna take Axel's lead and nap for the rest of the day, maybe train too," Xion says kindly, looking at Roxas's back, hoping he won't be sad.

"Ok," Roxas says, hanging his head slightly. Xion sets down the box and walks into the dark corridor. Roxas sighs and pulls out a long strand of lights.

"Put the sticks into the holes..." Roxas mumbles, recalling the shopkeeper's explanation on how to get them to turn on. The image of Axel's face turning red and him

turning away with his hand over his mouth flashes into Roxas's mind.

"What was that all about," he asks, looking for where to plug in the lights.

"Over here, kupo!" The little moogle shouts from the other side of the room. Roxas carries the wad of lights over to the moogle and it points to the little outlet by the base of it's shop. Roxas inserts the plug and the lights pop on. Picking back up the ball, he trudges over to the ledge by the door and attampts to string the lights along the ledge, but they keep falling back down.

"You may need to use this to keep it up," Roxas recites, hurrying over to the box and pulling out a roll of tape. He remembers Axel sputter slightly and clarify,

"That's tape, it's sticky and it's used to hold things in place, got it memorized?" Half-heartedly. Roxas obediantly follows the instructions and unrolls the tape, using it to stick the lights up. Moving along the ledge, he gets to the doorway. The doorway, being about three storys tall, is clearly ruling out the option of decorating the frame. Roxas is about to guide the lights across the bottom of the door, when he pulls a little too hard and the entire thing begins to fall down. Severely alarmed, and unsure of what to do, Roxas scuttles along, trying to catch the various falling points with tape on them before they touch the ground, in him getting very tangled. Roxas growls in frustration and attempts to wiggle out of his binds failishly. He falls over instead. He instead tries to summon his keyblade, but being unable to move, and not really wanting to kill the lights, that too fails. Not seeing any other option, he begins to squirm down, and out, of his nobody outfit, defying the idea of his arms not physically being able to get out of his sleeves, and somehow changing the dimensions of the fabric so his arms aren't an issue.

"Whoa, whoa, keep your clothes on," He hears a voice say. He twists around, eyes mostly covered with fabric, but able to see a peek of red hair leaning against the doorway. The familiar tinkle of the chains on a Nobody's robes sounds as he hears footsteps approach him. He feels hands pull his clothes back on and looks up to see Axel smirking at him.

"Hey! You could've helped sooner! How long have you been watching for?" He demands, heatedly.

"I came to see what was happening when I heard the lights coming out in the first place, I arrived just on time to see you get all tangled up," he laughs, rustling Roxas's hair.

"Stop that!" Roxas grumbles, glaring up at Axel, but stil feeling kind of ok with it. Looking at the situation at hand again, Axel's eyes get a devious gleam and Roxas begins to squirm again. Unknowing of what to say, Roxas takes to squirming frantically away from Axel and Axel slowly walking behind him, the sound of lights clattering against the ground, drawing other members out of their rooms but Axel and Roxas completely oblivious to their small crowd. Axel picks up the speed and walks up next to Roxas, putting his food on Roxas's side, preventing him from moving. He squats down and looks Roxas dead on in the eyes, smiling insanely. He draws closer to Roxas, and finally places a small kiss on Roxas's lips. The shocked crowd remains as still as Roxas while Axel untangles him from the lights.

"Next time you need help, Roxy, just come get me. If you ever need anything, come get me, got it memorized?" Roxas nods stiffly and then catches sight of the crowd consisting of Saix, Marluxia, Xigbar, Demyx, and Larxene. Axel, now aware of the crowd, ignores them and wraps up the lights. "How 'bout we take the rest of the day off of decorating?" Roxas nods, now reentering reality.

"Let's get ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me, you can pay me back for untangling you."

"That wasn't very honour worthy in my opinion," Roxas grumbles.

"Want me to tie you back up? I've got no issues with that," Axel smirks. Roxas quickly opens a portal and disappears through it into Twilight Town. Axel finishes bundling up the lights and puts them back in the box, continuing to ignore the Nobodies watching him. By the time he finishes, only Saix remains.

"You truly chose him, Lea? The fake friendship?" Axel turns abruptly, fire filling his eyes.

"You're not even the same person Lea was friends with. My name is Axel, and this friendship is true, got it memorized," He somehow growls while still seeming completely calm. "Isa?"

Saix looks down as Axel crouches to pick up the box. "He's fake though, that makes the friendship fake."

"He's a real nobody, he's as fake as you or me. And I have one more name to throw into the mix." He pushes past Saix "Don't you remember Ven?" He walks to his room and sets down the box on the bed. Sighing, he opens a portal and walks out onto the tower, plopping down into his spot.

"Roxas isn't here yet..." he mutters, leaning his chin on his knee. "I don't care what Saix says about him 'being fake'... he isn't being much of a friend when he can't seem to see how Roxas makes me feel..." Around the corner of the clocktower, Roxas listens to what Axel says.

_'makes me feel'? Axel..._

Roxas waits a moment and then turns around the corner, ice creams in hand. He sits down next to Axel and hands him one. They sit quietly, eating their ice cream. Suddenly, Roxas speaks up.

"Axel?"

"What's up?" Axel responds, looking up from his ice cream.

"Why were you acting weird earlier when the shopkeeper said to put the sticks in the-" Roxas is cut off when Axel turns away again, switching legs for the first time... well... ever.

"It's just... funny," he responds, still looking away.

"But this isn't how you act when you find something funny, you laugh."

"It's a different type of funny." Roxas's eyes fall down to his ice cream again and finishes it off, looking up at the sun. Axel takes a bite of his ice cream, feeling the redness in his face subside and switches his legs back.

"I'm going to get your present tomorrow," Roxas blurts, switching his gaze to Axel again. Axel begins to go red again, but in a different sort of way, only in his cheeks.

"Oh! I should too, but we can't see what the other person gets each other, right? How 'bout we shop for Xion together and then split?"

"Ok, where should we meet? We can also wrap Xion's presents together after." A small light turns on in Axel's mind.

"We can meet here and then after, we can meet in my room, cool?"

"Yeah, see you," Roxas nods, getting up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To get more munny, I want to get you and Xion really good presents." Axel laughs.

"You trying to make it a competition?" He asks, playfully swatting Roxas. Roxas reciprocates, laughing.

"Well I am now!" And with that he runs off, disappearing to get more munny. Axel shakes his head and rustles his had through his hair.

"Roxas, you're gonna be the death of me, man."

XXXXX

YES YES I'M SORRY FOR THAT COMMENT. Also, I fixed it now, but sorry about the way it was formatted before, the program I'm using is stupid. If anyone has good writing programs, could you let me know please?


End file.
